power puzzle Jr's side of the story
by JRbullfrog
Summary: Jeremiah's side to power puzzle by Titanslayer58
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wow, No Prologue!

It's the first day of school after summer vacation ends and people are rushing through the hallways of Catonsville High School, trying to find their first period classes. One of those people are Jeremiah Jankowski, a kid with brown hair, blue eyes, blue jeans, and a blue and white striped shirt. He was luckier than most new students, he found his way to class before the late bell rung.

"Well this is a nice class I have," He thinks sarcastically. "I don't know anyone!"

"Welcome to your first period class everyone!" The teacher exclaimed. "I'm Mr. Early! Because this is your first day, the school would like you to learn about your fellow classmates and make new friends!"

"Let's see, what am I willing to tell others!" Jeremiah thought to himself while walking around the class room. "That I think I'm slightly insane? No. That my best friend Sully moved to Florida? No. That I'm a writer? Yeah that will actually work."

"Ok, that was enough time to talk about yourselves! Time to take your seats!" Mr. Early called out, jolting Jeremiah from his thoughts.

"OK, That was not nearly enough time for us." Jeremiah thinks annoyed. He takes his seat at a table in the corner, while other people choose their seats. No one sits with him. "YEAH, I'm a loner!" He thinks sarcastically again. While the same rules and guidelines from every school are explained, Jeremiah doodles on a blank sheet of paper. He draws a character he made called Stitch and NO, This is not the Stitch from Lilo and Stitch, He just looks like him and is called Stitch. They're different entities entirely. Jeremiah looked at his drawling and smiles. The drawling smiles back at him and waves. "Some how this doesn't surprise me." Jeremiah thought. Stitch puts up a finger to say "Hold on." Then he walked off the piece of paper and seems to disappear. Then in Jeremiah's mind, he hears a door open and close.

"Hi, I'm Stitch." A voice in his mind said.

"Oh, well hi..." Jeremiah answers back. "If your in my mind, then do I have powers and what not?"

"Yeah, You have powers of chaos, change, and me. Chaos meaning you can do anything if there is chaos," Stitch starts before Jeremiah asks him something.

"Wait, but isn't there always chaos?" Jeremiah asks.

"Exactly. Anyways, Change means you can take or get powers of stuff like if you touched ice, you would get ice powers." Stitch explained. "And you can turn into me whenever you want. Also you have my backpack and stuff."

"Huh. Not gonna to lie, I thought I would inherit powers or get them from a weird accident, but I like that nothing has really happened to me." Jeremiah thought in response to Stitch. Then it hit him. "I'm in a fan fiction, aren't I."

"Yep." Stitch replied.

"Cool." Jeremiah thought.

"Your taking this surprisingly well." Stitch chuckled back. 

"Eh, I just go with the flow of things." Jeremiah answered back. "Anyway lets continue with the school day"

Once Jeremiah was back home, he biked to the parking lot of Saint Tim's Church.

"So, practice time?" Jeremiah asked out loud.

"Practice time." Stitch answers back. "Try chaos first."

Jeremiah just looked at the blacktop and made some of the blacktop into water, then made the water turn in to a duck, that flew away shortly afterwards.

Stitch clapped. "Nice job! Now try change!"

Jeremiah made a flame appear in his hand. His striped shirt then turned orange and red and he shot a fire ball into the air. He then turned back to normal.

"Doing great!" Stitch cheered. "Now try becoming me!"

Jeremiah then just changed into Stitch. There was no weird morphing. No flash. No anything. He just became Stitch. Jeremiah then looked at himself. He was Stitch and had Stitch's backpack on.

"Fantastic ki-" Stitch started before a fire truck drove past and went down Wallerson Rd. "That may be worth checking out." Stitch suggests, but Jeremiah (Ok we're going to start replacing Jeremiah with JR to not waste anymore space. Ok?) was already running. As he turns the corner he sees his house in flames. Fire Fighters are trying to put out the flames to no success. JR hears them say "6 dead" and "7 lived in the house", As well as "One missing". JR just walks away and into a portal he makes. Still in Stitch form, he appears on top of a building and lays down, looking at the sky.

"Should have seen this coming." JR sighs. "People with powers tend to lose their families."

He lays there for an hour before dropping down to the side walk below and walking into the building, which happened to be a Starbucks. Basically everyone was giving him weird looks, probably because he was still Stitch. He order an Iced Carmal latte with whipped cream and tried to find an open seat. He ended up sitting in front of someone with a black hoodie with most of their face covered by shadows. JR takes out his phone to check where he is. Turns out, he's in Florida. "Might as well see if I can find Sully. He opens Messenger and texts "Hey Sully! Guess what! I'm in Florida right now!"

Sully texts back. "How?"

"This is going to be fun to explain." JR thought before texting back with "When you find me, I will explain. I'm at a Starbucks on 433 Cleveland St."

Then on the TV, the news came on. "This just in, a fire burned down the house of Nick Jankowski. Six people were found dead, But there was no trace of the son, Jeremiah Jankowski anywhere. Also authorities found the O'donalds dead, but their son was also not found anywhe-"JR pointed a remote at it and changed the channel.

Sully just then texts "I'm there and just found out you might be dead."

"Same here." JR texts back. Then he opens a portal and goes onto the roof of the building again.

Then he texts to Sully "If you can go onto the roof, I'm there."

Sully replies with "Ok then."

Then the guy in a hoodie rises from a shadow in front of him, still his face is covered in shadows. He takes out two scythes. JR takes out a big blue Butcher's Knife.

JR's just wondering two things. "First, Who is this guy? Second, Why does this son of a bitch have my friends phone?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Oh boy a fight scene!**

The roof then erupted with fire, but I was already laying on a energy platform I made. The guy looked around confused, probably doesn't know where I am. "So how's it going, friend?" I chuckle.

He looks up at me, his stance changed to prepare for an attack.

"Your no fun." I sigh. His head tilts as if he is confused about why I said that. "You don't talk. Nothing said to be laughed at" I explain. He just shrugs. "Well if you won't talk on your own..." Then I take out a weapon he would never expect. "I'LL MAKE YOU!" I growl before smacking him with a ladder. The hooded man gets launched into the next building.

"I bet with this ladder, I'll climb to succses!" I joke.

"Good hit and good joke!" Stitch chuckles in my mind.

Then from the building a fire ball gets launched at him. I just turn the ladder into a base ball bat and send it back. "Batter, batter, SWING!" I chuckle. I hear Stitch laughing in my mind.

Then the guy reappears with two shotguns in his hands. "Your alot like Reaper from overwatch, minus the fire." I remark. He nods his head. "You even almost look like him, But..." Then I pull out Reaper's shotguns and because of my change powers, I now look like a mini Reaper with a Stitch head and ears. "I look better." Then shot him in the cheast while he was amazed. He goes sprawling on the ground, shotguns out of his hands and me standing on his cheast.

"Death comes to you!" I say mocking Reaper. I throw the guns at his wrists, so they're stuck in between the barral and the grip.

He now can't move his hands. "Now,..." I began taking out my butcher's knife. "Lets see the man under the hood." I push it back with my knife and see a very farmiliar face.

"SULLY, ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!!" I yell at him. "Take down the hood sometimes, I couldn't reconise you!!"

"Wait, so your..." Sully started before I changed back into my human form.

"Sorry Sully." I say while scratching the back ofr my head sheepishly.

"You have alot of explaining to do." Sully growled.

"I know." I sigh.


End file.
